


Cross My Heart

by karlarodriguezk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Mention of weapons, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, i hope someone reads this since tumblr isnt the best place for fics unless you have a following, i put this up here months too late lol, this fic is months old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlarodriguezk/pseuds/karlarodriguezk
Summary: It has always been you and Trevor, no matter what.





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo this was posted to my fan tumblr like months ago and so I thought I'd finally put it here on AO3. I hope you guys like this, this is based on "Him & I" by G-Eazy and Halsey sorta, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> https://trvrcllns.tumblr.com/

Before he became the new crime boss of Los Santos, before his time as the “Enforcer”, even before just being a part of the Fake AH Crew, Trevor was just a petty thief. He didn’t act alone though, he had you. You were both homeless when you guys met and fell in love. You both started stealing food together to just survive. Once you got the hang of it, you started to pickpockets and take whatever you could grab like loose change to wallets. You taught Trevor how to pickpockets and then he started to learn how to pick locks and once he got the hang of it, he taught you. You were a team.

The more you guys stole, the more that the local police were on you. Every other night would be a close call and you knew that you and Trevor had to get out of this town if you both wanted to stay together. One night you both had enough and you told him about leaving for Los Santos, where crime is rampant and it’s harder to get caught.

“Are you sure that we can even make it to Los Santos? We don’t even have a car to get there!” Trevor exclaimed, fear evident.

“But this is our only chance Trev, we won’t make it here. We have to take this risk,” you told him with conviction and he just shook him at you.

“Cross my heart Trevor,” you said your guys’ code for ‘trust me’ knowing that this step in your relationship is the right step.

He looked at you and sighed. He walked up to you, held your face in his hands, and rested his head against yours.

“You’re really sure about this for us (Y/N)?” he whispered looking in your eyes.

“As sure as I have ever been. I’m doing this for us, trust me,” you told him caressing his wrists to calm him.

Trevor kissed your forehead and let go of your face to bring you into his embrace. The risk of moving to a far more dangerous city scared him. You were his world and Los Santos wasn’t a city he trusted but he knew you were right, you both were eventually going to get caught and that was a risk he couldn’t handle.

“Los Santos it is,” he said into your hair holding you tighter, “When do we leave?”

“Tonight,” you said looking up at him and he just nodded in agreement.

That night you both grabbed what little money you both had and whatever you owned into the backpacks that you both had. You walked all over the town you were leaving to find a car to break in and hotwire when you finally found the right car. Trevor busted the window and unlocked the car to let you work your magic. You fiddled with the wires until you heard the engine start and both of you jumped in and started to drive out towards a new life in Los Santos.

Once you got to the city and you both were stealing left and right, you caught the attention of Geoff Ramsey, the founder and leader of the most infamous crew of Los Santos. When he offered you both spots on the crew, you guys took up the offer immediately. Years of being homeless came to an end and there was finally a sense of security. As years went by working for the Fakes, Trevor would spoil you with the money he would earn from jobs and heists and you would do the same but he would go over the top. He would buy you cars, shoes, whatever he thought you would like. He felt that you deserved the world.

“Trevor you don't have to get me all of this,” you told him one day as you had received another gift from him.

“I feel like I do, you're the reason we’re even here in the first place,” he said placing his arms around your waist and then kissing your forehead.

“I love you so much Trevor.”

“I love you too (Y/N). Just know that I do this all for you,” he reminded you as he tightened the embrace that you were both in.

As more time passed, Trevor would advance in the crew more and more. Geoff saw so much potential in him, the same that you saw when you had met him. You had decided to stay working with the B-team because it was your comfort zone but that didn’t mean you didn’t influence what happens with the Fakes. Trevor would confide in you every day about what direction the crew was headed towards and even though he was now in charge, he would ask you for advice and what you thought was best. He trusted you more than the crew and vice versa.

The life of crime that you and Trevor built was all perfect until one day. You were in the penthouse just cleaning the guns that the main team was going to use in the next heist when you started to hear yelling from the other room. Geoff had asked Trevor to call for an emergency meeting with the main team and you were curious because whenever there was a meeting, it was the whole crew. You walked closer to the door of the room that they were all in to hear what was going on. You placed your ear against the door.

“What do you mean all of our communications have been bugged?!” you heard Gavin yell.

“Matt found bugs in all of our phones and computers and from what he can gather, whoever did this has access to all of your personal information and where we are now,” Geoff replied back, “But he has tracked where the bug came from and we have every reason to believe that it was Fakehaus because the origin of the software that they used is in their turf.”

“We need to go over their then and show them a lesson!” Jeremy exclaimed and Michael and Gavin yelled in agreeance.

“We can’t do that!” now hearing Jack’s voice, “We have no idea what they are going to with our information, if we go over there and aggravate them, they will most likely leak it and we will have LSPD more down our throats and we will all be behind bars.”

“Jack’s right,” you heard Ryan say defeated.

“Listen,” Trevor chiming in, “All heists and jobs that we had planned for the next few days are on hold. Go home and tomorrow we will figure this out. Matt is letting B-team in on the situation tomorrow.”

You got yourself up as fast as you could knowing that they were all going to see that you eavesdropped the meeting that you were obviously not supposed to hear. They all walked out, each of their faces read no expression as they each walked out of the penthouse. Trevor was the last to come out of the room and his face read something that you haven’t seen in a while, fear. He walked straight into his office and slammed the door.

Once you were sure that everyone was gone from the penthouse, you went straight to Trevor’s office to see what was his plan. You slowly opened the door to see him sitting in his chair with his face buried in his hands.

“Trev,” you said grabbing his attention because he looked up at you and his face read so many emotions now: anger, desperation, stress, but mainly fear.

“What’s the plan?” you asked him, giving away that you know the information that the others know.

“You listened in didn’t you,” he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

I nodded at him and sat down in the chair that’s across from him.

“Do you have a plan to get us out of this mess?” you asked again and he just shook his head.

“Yes and no.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is that I don’t have a plan for the crew,” he took a deep breath before continuing and he leaned over the table and grabbed both of your hands and looked at you straight in the eyes, “but I do have a plan for us.”

You stared at him not wanting to believe him in what he was implying.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” you saw him nod his head and you closed your eyes tight trying to process this.

“Trevor we can’t just abandon the crew, especially you! You’re their leader!” you exclaimed getting up from the chair starting to pace around the room.

“They have been fine without me before (Y/N). My main priority has and always will be us,” he stated.

“Trevor we can’t just leave, we built a life here with Fake AH and in Los Santos,” you replied.

“I am not risking us! We are fucked either way if we stay!” Trevor shouted, slamming his fist on his desk now getting up and staring straight at you. You saw that he has tears brimming his eyes.

“You have seen what Fakehaus is capable of, what is stopping them from coming here one night and killing either one of us,” he explained to you, “ and even if they don’t attack, what’s stopping them from leaking out our information to LSPD and then we both go to prison.”

“Trevor there has to be a better way than just running,” you sighed now tears slowly leaving your eyes.

He walked up to you, grabbing your face in his hands, wiping away your tears and he looked at you with those soft brown eyes that you fall for every time.

“Cross my heart (Y/N). Please, I can’t risk losing us.” he pleaded with you and you saw a few tears escape.

You looked at your partner in crime who is begging you to trust him just like you begged him years ago when coming here to the city that became your home. You sighed and you nodded in agreeance to Trevor and he kissed your forehead.

“We leave tonight.”

Just like that, you and Trevor packed whatever you could into one of the least expensive cars you owned, leaving behind the great life you both had. As much as you didn’t want to leave, wherever Trevor was going, you were going with him. You were both a team and we always going to stick together.

  
  



End file.
